divinafandomcom-20200223-history
Beginner Info
Downloading Go here to check you meet the system requirements and then select one of the mirror sites to download from. IE is required to run the game. Minimum Compatable Resolution: 1024x768 (No Netbook support) Movement You are able to have automatic movement in Divina. Some ways are: *Clicking the ground in camera view *Opening your current area map and clicking an area *Clicking a blue name of either an NPC or monster in your journal *Selecting an NPC from the list of the map Manual movement in Divina can be done in either one of two ways, WASD movement or arrow key movement. It is automatically set like this. Movement Hot Keys *W/Up arrow - Forward *A/Left arrow - Left *S/Down arrow - Backwards *D/Right arrow - Right Hot Keys Hot Keys are the ability to use your keyboard to open common functions. The game automatically has hot keys set up with the most common functions. Although it comes with automatic hot keys, you may change them in your preferences. The automatic hot keys in Divina are: Default Interface Hotkeys *'C -' Character: Opens the character page, where you can allocate stat points, set a nickname, view crafting and class skills, set potential skills to learn and manage class specialties. *'I -' Backpack: Opens your inventory, where you can view all acquired items and change equipped items and Divine Wheel cores and keys. *'E -' Functions: This window gives access to basic commands and emotes, as well as several important menus, such as achievements and the in-game help menu. *'J -' Quest Journal: Opens up the Quest Journal, where you can review current quests, check on daily quests, see what quests are available, and look over completed quests. *'O -' Community: Manage your friends list and blacklist. *'G -' Guild: Contains the necessary functions for managing your guild. *'B -' Item Mall: Spend beanpoints here for fantastic items! *'Esc -' Settings: Adjust your system settings, game preferences, switch characters, or quit the game. *'M -' Map: Opens the region map. *'N -' Expanded Mini-map: Toggles the appearance of the expanded mini-map in the bottom-right corner of the screen. *'Y -' Domain System: Manage Domains, available to players at least level 20 and part of a guild. *'H -' Help: Access the in-game help menu. *'L '- Crafting: Check on your crafting skills. *'P - '''Team Up: Enter player names to team up. *'K - Skills: View active and passive character skills. Battle Hotkeys *'''1 through =: uses the corresponding skills placed on your first combat bar. Drag skills or items to the bar through the corresponding menus to use them. *'Shift-1 through =': holding the Shift key and pressing 1 through = uses the corresponding skills on your second combat bar. *'F1 through F6': targets corresponding members of your team, starting with yourself with F1. *'Tab': scrolls the target from monster to monster, beginning with the closest one. Chat Hotkeys These hotkeys specify the channel you want to speak through when typing in the chat box. Simply add the hotkey directly before your message (For Example: ~Hello world!) Some channels can also be selected through the pull-down menu in the chat box. *'~' - General Chat: Broadcasts your message in the general channel. *'$' - Zone Chat: Broadcasts your message within the current zone. *'/playername' - Whisper: Sends your message only to an individual player. *'#' - Guild Chat: Sends your message to online guild members. *'“' - Team Chat: Sends your message to fellow team members. Note: You can cycle through previously sent messages by pressing the up-arrow key. Camera Hotkeys *'NumPad +/-': Zooms the camera in and out. You may also use the mouse wheel. *'Insert': Returns the camera to its default distance. *'Home': Reorients the camera to face north. *'Right-click': Hold down to rotate Stats *HP *MP *Physical Attack *Magical Attack *Physical Defense *Magical Defense *Physical Evasion *Magical Evasion *Physical Accuracy *Magical Accuracy *Physical Critical Hit *Movement *Attack Speed *Cast Speed *Physical Player Resistance *Magical Player Resistance *Elements